Console moi!
by Ewandyl
Summary: YAOI 1x2 LEMON.


Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : toujours pas à moi.  
Couple: l'éternel 1x2  
Genre : UA, LEMON  
Rating : Rating M.

Fic Yaoi

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Eh ben voilà! Un nouveau petit OS!

-Tout est venu à la suite! Une fic qui a décidé seule de son chemin et où je n'ai été que le main pour l'écrire.

-Allez j'arrête de bavasser! Voici l'histoire!

**Console-moi!**

-Quat', ressers moi un verre, tu veux?

-Si tu veux. Tu déprimes aujourd'hui?

-Mouais… j'ai était viré de mon boulot…

-Oh pourquoi?

-Hum… c'est sans doute ma faute… le patron a pas du apprécier de me voir avec son fils!

-Ah, c'est bien dommage quand même, mais bon, tu en retrouveras un vite!

-De?

-Travail, voyons!

-Ah…

Quatre soupira. Duo était décidément un dragueur à plein temps et accessoirement volage. Mais ça le rendait triste de le voir ainsi.

-Trowa n'est pas là?

-Non, il aurait peut être découvert qui était sa mère, alors il est partit pour une semaine.

-S'il la retrouve ce sera génial pour lui.

-Oui!

-Quat'…?

-Duo?

-Tu veux pas me consoler un peu?

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Duo se leva et dans un sourire en coin, il dit:

-J'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur… corporelle, si possible.

-Hein? Tu as trop bu!

Duo s'affala sur le canapé.

-Mwaah, je plaisante! J'ai faim, Quaaaat'.

-J'ai des minis pizza si tu veux.

-Voui.

Profitant que Quatre se retourne, Duo lui tapa les fesses. Le blond se retourna, tout rouge.

-Non mais ça va pas? Duo… tu sais à quel point je vais culpabiliser si tu continues…

-A cause de Trowa? Mouarf. T'es trop fidèle!

-C'est toi qui est trop volage Duo… Essaie de goûter à une relation stable et qui dure un jour, tu verras à quel point on devient heureux.

-Pas pour moi, désolé.

Prenant le verre vide, l'observant, il le remplit de nouveau à ras bord. Il le but d'un trait et dit:

-Il y trop de jolis petits culs sur cette Terre pour ça! … hmpf… depuis quand t'as un jumeau Quat?

-J'en connais un qui va avoir la gueule de bois demain, moi… Écoute, tu vas dormir dans une des chambres d'amis, je vais te préparer ça et tu files dormir.

-Non… je dors avec Quat' ou rien!

-Non, c'est non, Duo.

-Allez Quat', t'es si sexy…

Il remplit à nouveau sa coupe.

-Tiens, regarde je bois à ta santé! Cul-sec!

Quatre s'empressa de récupérer la bouteille, un peu tard puisqu'elle était quasiment vide. Un si précieux Whisky en plus.

-Bon Quat', on va au lit? Je commence à vraiment en avoir envie là. Viens là, dit il en lui faisant signe de s'approcher de la main.

Quatre recula un peu, effrayé. Duo avait toujours su contrôler son état d'ivresse. Soit il plaisantait, soit il s'était laissé perdre pied.

-De quoi t'as peur? J'suis confortable! Mais c'est moi qui décide de la position!

-Tu plaisante là… Duo?

-Nan, faut que je culbute quelqu'un, et vite. Je l'ai jamais vu mais suis sûr que t'as un corps de rêve, Quat'. Allez, fais ça pour moi.

-Duo…

-Une folle nuit. Une seule. Ce soir. Maintenant.

Duo s'était levé et lentement approché de Quatre.

-Trowa n'en saura rien, t'en fais pas. Allez, embrasse moi.

Quatre s'approcha les jours rouges.

-Désolé.

-T'excuse pas pour lui j'te dis, rooh.

Duo ferma les yeux en attente de ce qu'il avait demandé. Il ne reçut malheureusement pas ce qu'il voulait. Un choc violent lui vrilla les oreilles.

-Aïeuh. Quat'? Pourquoi tu m'a tapé avec la bouteille, t'es en colère pass' que j'lai finie?

Un seul coup comme ça ne pouvais pas mettre Duo K.O, Quatre le savait.

-Sors, Duo.

-Hein? Demain matin. Allez approche.

-Sors sur le champ.

-Nan.

Quatre décida de changer de technique.

-Enfait, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça sur le palier de la porte.

-Drôle de fantasme, mais j'suis prêt, allez.

Sur le seuil de la grande demeure, Quatre s'exclama.

-Oh! Wufei à poil là-bas!

-Où ça?!

Quand Duo se retourna, il rencontra la porte.

-Tiens, bonzour toi.

Le microphone hurla:

« Va te rafraîchir les idées, Duo! Quand tu seras dessoûlé tu pourra revenir! Sinon dors chez toi! »

-Bon. Quat' veut pas profiter de mon corps.

Puis, s'adressant au microphone:

-Tu rates une nuit avec un dieu! Le septième ciel, ça me connaît!

La porte s'ouvrit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le temps de laisser une pantoufle heurter Duo.

Ayant saisi qu'il ne lui restait plus une chance avec Quatre, il décida de partir, en titubant, chez son ancien collègue.

Son doigt avait dû rester plus que nécessaire sur la sonnette car le résident de ces lieux hurla.

-Je vous préviens! Celui que je trouve en bas de chez moi, je le tue! Je le massacre!

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Wufei fulminant.

-Bonzour Wuffy!!

La porte se referma aussitôt.

-Roh mais!

Le natté s'endormit presque de nouveau sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur un chinois aux yeux meurtriers.

-Duo… je vais te…

-Me faire violemment l'amour? J'suis là pour ça!

-Hein?!

-Ben vi, tu raffoles de mon corps. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de me mater tout le temps quand on travaillait ensemble?

Une voix colérique se fit entendre de l'intérieur.

-Wufei! Je rêve ou t'as maté un mec?!

-Non, Hilde! Je te jure! Il raconte n'importe quoi! Il est complètement bourré!

-Ah… si tu veux on fait un truc a trois?

La porte se referma de nouveau. Duo resta pantois. Il reçut deux minutes plus tard un étrange objet sur la tête. L'américain l'observa, puis cria.

-J'préfère tes cadeaux à ceux de Quatre, dit-il en brandissant le préservatif.

-Bon, J'suis offert à qui veux, mais personne veux… c'est compliqué.

Il erra un moment dans les rues de la ville avant de décider de rejoindre des endroits plus fréquentés du quartier.

Il réussi à entrer dans un night club gay. Là, il trouvera une énorme palette de choix. C'est avec une certaine confiance et aisance par l'habitude, qu'il se jeta sur la piste.

-Wow, les mecs! Admirez le beau gosse! Cria-t-il.

Des dizaines de têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il le savait et il avait raison, il dansait comme un dieu, se servant habilement de tous ses attributs. Les murmures d'admiration ne se firent pas attendre. Quelques phrases salaces sortaient même des rangs.

Duo avait repéré de quoi se satisfaire pour la nuit, il entama les négociations.

-Venez me draguer, voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre un peu!

De nombreux prétendants à la place dans le lit ce soir s'approchèrent.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Duo jouait les difficiles. Il aimait asservir ses partenaires pour pouvoir faire d'eux ce qu'il voulait ensuite. Il réussit à échapper la foule pour se rafraîchir la tête. Il avait tellement dansé que tout son beau corps luisait de sueur. Et cela ne le rendait pas moins attirant, au contraire. C'est en le sachant qu'il avait délibérément ouvert sa chemise noire. Les toilettes étaient souvent pris pour des besoins très pressants. Mais Duo ne faisait pas attention aux bruits lubriques s'échappant des cabines.

-Pouah, je me sens mieux. Quatre doit m'en vouloir à mort! Bon, allons-y, se dit-il.

Il revint dans la chaleur moite et la semi obscurité de la salle principale. Des clins d'oeil aguicheurs se faisait nombreux sur son passage, auxquels il répondait parfois. Il observa la piste de danse, se tâtant d'y retourner. Il vit alors un autre garçon attirer toute l'attention des hommes présents. D'abord en colère contre ce morveux qui osait lui voler la vedette il s'approcha a grands pas.

Duo s'arrêta net lorsque qu'il pu observer le physique de son rival. Changeant totalement de comportement, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline et se planta face au jeune homme et sa tignasse brune décoiffée.

-Tu danses bien.

-Merci, dit l'autre froidement.

Tout d'abord surpris par la froideur marquée de l'asiatique, Duo esquissa un sourire en coin. Nom d'un Whisky, celui-ci ne lui résisteras pas longtemps! Le natté se mit face au garçon et se mit à danser. Le brun accepta cette proposition de défi, et ils cherchèrent à se surpasser l'un l'autre longtemps. Épuisés, ils gagnèrent le bar après quelques mains aux fesses de la part d'admirateurs.

-Tu t'appelles comment?

-Et toi?

-C'est moi qui ai posé cette question que je sache.

-Très bien. Je m'appelle Heero.

-Moi c'est…

-Duo, je n'entend parler que de toi depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ah?

-Tu leurs faits beaucoup d'effet.

-Et à toi?

L'asiatique le dévisagea.

-Hum… tu est sans doute très… plaisant.

-Plaisant? Duo explosa de rire.

Tous les autres ici lui aurait déjà dis à quel point il était magnifique et demandé de partager son lit.

-J'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste, dit-il d'un large sourire.

-Figure toi, moi non plus.

-T'as une bonne répartie… Je peux t'offrir un verre?

-C'est pas de refus.

-Fred! Apporte le cocktail, dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil à l'adresse du barman.

-Si tu comptes me servir de la boisson aphrodisiaque c'est perdu d'avance, ça ne me fait aucun effet.

-Oh… et qu'est-ce qui te fait de l'effet, monsieur je-suis-un-glaçon?

-Si je le disais ce serais un peu trop facile, non?

-Pas faux.

Ils parlèrent un long moment tout en sirotant leurs boissons. Duo finit par lui proposer de finir la soirée chez lui. L'asiatique accepta.

-Bon, tu cherchais quoi dans ce night club? Dit l'américain en posant un bol de pop corn et du caramel sur la table basse. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Heero se mit face à lui dans la même position. L'appartement était un simple studio deux pièces. Une des deux étant réservée à la cuisine et à la table à manger, ils s'étaient tous deux placés dans l'autre.

-Drôle de question. La même chose que toi, je suppose.

-Tu faisais pourtant ton difficile avec moi.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais aussi avec les autres?

-Oui mais, moi, quand je repère un bon plan je me montre chaleureux.

-Qui me dit que tu en est un?

Duo pris la main d'Heero et l'apposa sur son torse.

-Voyons ça…

Il la posa ensuite sur sa joue.

-Ça aussi…

Il fit glisser les doigts sur ses lèvres.

-C'est doux n'est-ce pas? Et puis…

Il descendit la main jusqu'à sa ceinture.

-Là, c'est pour les garçons sages.

Heero retira sa main et reconsidéra le natté, fendu d'un large sourire.

-Il est vrai que t'as l'air confiant… laisse moi apprécier tes raisons de l'être.

Il caressa le torse du jeune homme, suivant l'ordre, il caressa aussi la joue, appréciant sa rondeur. Plongeant ses yeux de glace dans ceux impatients de Duo. Il s'approcha lentement, encore et encore, jusqu'à toucher les douces lèvres des siennes.

-C'est doux, en effet, murmura t-il.

Conformément à la suite des mouvements dictés par le natté, il approcha la dernière zone.

-Les garçons pas très sages y ont droit aussi?

-Je peux toujours prescrire une ou deux dérogations.

-Parfait. Ah, et…

-Oui?

-Tout t'as l'heure tu as dit que j'étais un ''bon plan''… j'avoue que tu as bon goût…

-Prouve moi à quel point j'ai raison alors, dis-il en défaisant la chemise blanche de son partenaire.

Heero allongea duo, qui se laissa faire, désireux de connaître les aptitudes de son futur amant. Il effleura les côtes américaines, tout en mordillant tout à tour les deux boutons de chair rose, arrachant de petits gémissement et créant une envahissante chair de poule. L'asiatique se plaça au niveau de la ceinture qu'il défit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Le bouton du pantalon noir très moulant céda tout aussi rapidement. Il baissa ensuite la tête pour défaire très lentement la braguette fort gênante. Celle-ci finit par céder, ce qui produisit un certain soulagement à Duo.

-Un boxer noir, sous un pantalon noir… cette couleur te vas si bien.

Il envoya promener le vêtement accompagné des chaussettes de l'américain. De ses mains il caressa les cuisses du natté, arrachant d'autres petits cris chez lui. Heero enleva alors soudainement le boxer de l'américain, révélant le membre fièrement dressé.

Tout en flattant les hanches américaines, Heero lécha l'objet de son attention avec délicatesse, encore et encore, Duo gémissant de plus en plus sous les assauts japonais. Quand il le prit complètement en bouche, le natté s'arqua de plaisir. Le japonais imposa alors un mouvement de va-et-vient qui conquit Duo.

-Heero…

-Non, pas encore…

Il cessa son activité pour aller rejoindre la bouche de son amant, étouffant un cri lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Les baisers s'intensifièrent. Le nombre de doigts aussi. Jugeant d'avoir suffisamment attendu, Heero chercha le point sensible. C'est lorsque Duo gémis de plaisir qu'il s'y arrêta pour le titiller encore et encore, l'embrassent passionnément à la fois. Il retira ses doigts, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement.

-Je reviens vite…

Heero défit sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon, son érection se faisant sacrément douloureuse. Duo insista pour retirer lui-même le sous-vêtement gênant.

Le brun se plaça les jambes de l'américain sur ses épaules et le pénétra lentement. Même s'il avait été préparé ce fut tout de même douloureux pour Duo. Après avoir attendu qu'il s'habitue à sa présence en lui, Heero imposa le même mouvement qu'un peu plus tôt, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate, envoyant Duo au septième ciel. Il reprit dans ses mains le membre délaissé et lui fit connaître le même sort.

-Ooh Heero!

-Duo…

Heero accéléra ses mouvements, le souffle court, en rythme avec les gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

-Maintenant! Commanda l'américain.

Ils se libérèrent dans un râle à l'unisson. Heero s'affala, exténué sur son amant qui l'enlaça pour un gros câlin.

-Merveilleux, Heero…

-Tu est magnifique ainsi…

Duo l'embrassa et quémanda une seconde gâterie. Heero comprit le message et s'empala de lui-même sur la virilité du natté.

-Ah…

-Tu est splendide, Heero…

Duo s'émerveillait sous le visage un peu douloureux de son amant et de son corps qui, assis sur lui ainsi, lui offrait une vue optimale. Les deux corps se mirent en mouvement. La température de la pièce avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés et les cris de plaisir l'emplissait totalement.

Heero se mit en mouvement une fois de plus, tandis que Duo s'occupait avec attention de la fierté de son amant. Les deux hommes éjaculèrent ensemble une dernière fois. Heero se retira pour s'allonger aux côtés de l'américain, réclamant un doux et gros câlin. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour se blottir sous la couette. Il passèrent la matinée au lit ce jour là, et pour tous les autres aussi.

**Et voilà! Finito! **

**Alors? :x**


End file.
